All Grown Up
by princessyoyo
Summary: Series of shots of Tori and Jade when they're twenty-five and twenty-three married and happy with a family. Juggling work, social life, and a two year old is hard work but the rock star Jade and the singer/actress Tori are ready for their new life. Request any ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tori and Jade are twenty-five and twenty-three married and happy. Juggling work, social life, and a two year old is hard work but the rock star Jade and the singer/actress Tori are ready for their new life. Life is full of first ;)**

**TORI:**

Tori Vega is super excited to see her new house, of course the twenty five year old is a little upset that her wife Jade is doing concerts in NYC and can't join them to see the mansion they decorated. Though its hard for Tori to take walks outside without being annoyed by paparazzi and fans she really wanted to take their daughter Cat on a walk. They just moved to Los Angles and haven't gotten a chance to explore.

"Hi you pretty girl" she said to her two year who just woke up. The stroller seat is facing Tori of course.

"Can I have this?" Tori asked slowly pulling her daughter's soother out her mouth. Cat allowed knowing she'll get it back later.

"Good girl" Tori said

Tori and Jade got into a car accident in their senior year of high school. Jade's left arm will never function the way it used to and Tori damaged her uterus very badly. She could have children but her chance of survival would be extremely slim. She can't just leave Jade like that. So the couple got a surrogate with Tori's egg and nine months later Karina Jade West came to this world and though she looks like Tori she has Jade's attitude all the way. They call her Cat for short because "Cat" was her first animal word.

Now some lesbian couples have the man and women of the relationship but Jade and Tori are both each others rock. At their wedding Tori wore a white gown and Jade wore a black gown. Tori took Jade's last name though Jade was completely open to the idea to taking Tori's last name.

"Mommy pap pap not coming?" Cat asked. "Pap pap" is what Cat has been calling the paparazzi since she was one. It's slowly starting to get cold so Tori and Cat both dressed in sweaters with leather jackets and uggs.

"No the pap pap aren't here" Tori said "You want to go play in the park with the other kids?"

"Yeah" Cat said while brushing her brown hair out of her face.

Tori reached forward to un strap her daughter from her stroller. Cat walked beside her mother until they reached the park

Tori followed Cat with her stroller as the toddler ran over to the tire swings with some other kids. Tori ignored the stares and whispers from some other mothers.

"You want to play with me?" a little girl about Cat's age asked

"Yeah!" Cat said

As soon as Tori was sure her daughter is okay with her the other kids she sat down at a bench with some other mothers. Before Tori could put her earbuds in a young women tapped her shoulder.

"Are you Victoria Vega West?" she asked

Tori smiled and nodded "I love all the charity work you and your wife are doing! And I absolutely love you Showtime!"

Showtime is a musical comedy television show Tori is starring in she finished filming the second season two months ago.

"Thank you so much! Is your daughter playing with mine?" Tori asked

"Yes that's my Sarah"

"She looks just like you" Tori said

"Can I take a picture with you?" Another mother asked

"Yes of course" Tori was paying so much attention to her fans that she almost didn't notice the paparazzi come inside the park. One man ran straight to Cat and started taking pictures of her.

Cat burst into tears as soon as the flash blinded her. "Mommy's right here!" Tori yelled as she ran over to her daughter and picked her up.

"Get away from my daughter!" Tori yelled and she secured Cat on her hip and covered her from the pictures.

"Tori can we get a few shots?" one man asked

"As soon as we leave the park. You're causing a scene" Tori said as she left the park

"Shh it's okay baby" Tori whispered before kissing her daughter's hair.

Tori posed for a few shots and the paparazzi agreed to leave. Their day at the park is ruined.

"Mommy's sorry" Tori said as she walked her daughter out of the park pushing the stroller with her free hand.

"I wan Mama" Cat sniffed. She misses Jade

"Mama should be back soon. You want some ice cream when we get home to our new house?"

Cat nodded "My paci" she whined

Tori clipped the pacifier to her daughter's shirt and called a cab for the two of them.

"Wow….Cat look at our new house!" Tori said as the cab drove away. Tori looked at their mansion in awe.

There's a long stone pathway leading to the front door of their big white mansion. Tori put Cat in the stroller and pushed her towards the house. Tori got the keys out of her purse and opened the door.

Right under them is a gorgeous crystal chandelier and a few feet away from them is a are two spiral staircases on different sides of the room leading to bedrooms, the gym, hot tub and balcony.

Downstairs to the right is the kitchen, large pantry, living room, and playroom. To the left is the recording studio, dance studio, art room, Jade's office and Tori's office. There's also a backyard with a large playground and beach style pool. There's plenty of open space as well. There are some empty rooms and one empty floor that has yet to be designed.

"Lets go see your room baby" Tori said as she lifted Cat into her arms and took her upstairs.

Tori gasped as she opened the door to Cat's room. The room is huge it is princess fairy themed. The walls are pink and white with glitter. Cat has a low pink loft bed with a castle under it for her to play. There is a bright pink hanging bed in the shape of a circle in the corner of the room. And along with her Cat's walk in closet next to her bathroom she has a closet with a special reading corner with pillows and some stuffed animals. Cat has her toys and trampoline in the room.

Cat screamed in delight and ran around her room. "You like it?" Tori asked

"Yeah! I can play in here!" she yelled. Cat gasped "Doggy!" she said as she grabbed her stuffed dog that she left at their old house.

"Come on lets get you changed into some play clothes for your nap" Tori said

"But my ice cream" Cat whined

"Okay you can have your ice cream and then you have to go to sleep okay?"

"Okay" Cat said "I have to go potty" she said as she ran to the bathroom

Tori grabbed a little pink knit sweater and black leggings for Cat form her walk in closet. "Mommy!" Cat yelled from the bathroom

"Did you go potty?" Tori asked and she helped Cat stand

"You went poo poo Cat! Good girl!" Tori said as she got baby wipes for her daughter "You're such a big girl" Tori said as she wiped her daughter off and pulled her pull-up up before undressing her and putting her play clothes on.

"Mommy's so proud of you" Tori said as she took her daughter downstairs to the kitchen and started up the soft serve maker

Tori put Cat in her high chair and made them some chocolate soft serve and put it in waffle cones form the pantry.

"Mmmmm" Cat said after one lick

"Mmmm" Tori said back

"Who missed Mama?" a very familiar voice yelled

"Mama!" Cat cried in delight as Tori threw out the rest of their ice cream

Jade followed her daughter's voice into their large kitchen rolling a suit case and bags with her. Jade's guitar is on her back and her black hair that fell out of its messy bun is down her back.

"Hi!" Jade said as she walked over to her daughter and picked her up from her highchair.

Tears pricked Jade's eyes ad she hugged her daughter and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"Mama missed you" Jade said "I brought presents"

Tori smiled at her wife as she brought some bags over. "Do I get a kiss? It's been two weeks" Tori asked

"Of course you do" Jade said before leaning in to give her wife a kiss. It lasted longer than expected and Cat got in patient.

"Mama" she whined

"Oh I'm sorry look what Mama brought you"

Jade opened a bag and pulled out a American Girl doll that looks just like Cat wearing a blue dress.

"It looks just like you doesn't it ?" Jade asked

"I love it! Mommy look!" Cat said showing off her new doll

"I see you like it baby?"

Cat nodded and gave the doll a hug. "And I also brought us some bath salts so we can make the water different colors!"

"We can use them tonight for-"

"Family bath night!" Cat yelled

"Okay Karina its time for you to take a nap" Tori said

"Noooo I wanna play with Mama"

"I'm not going anywhere for a while Cat. Here Mama will make your bottle"

Jade

"Mama loves you babygirl" Jade said before kissing her toddler's cheeks

"Love you Mama" Cat said before putting her Nuk bottle in her mouth and drinking her milk

Jade turned the light off to Cat's room before joining her wife in their large bedroom. It's theme color is black and white.

"I'm so tired and I smell like shit" Jade said as she pulled her sweater off

"No you don't come here and lay down with me. I missed you" Tori said she watched her wife undress

"I missed you and Cat very much. I should be here a little longer though this time" Jade said "So how was Cat?"

"A hand full. She cried for you every time she didn't get what she wanted. She had a few tantrums outside toy stores when I said no. She drew on the car and it didn't really help when today I'm trying to do something fun with her and bring her to the park and the paparazzi ruined it"

"She seems to be doing well now" Jade said as she sat next to her wife in nothing but her black lace bra and panties

"That's because you're here and she knows you're the easy one" Tori said

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean while I'm here being the bad guy you get to come home and play with her"

Jade frowned "I discipline her too. I don't spank her because she doesn't do anything around me that makes me have to but I would if I needed to"

Tori smirked "And risk her being upset with you?"

"Tori if you want a break I'm totally willing to bring Cat with me while I do a few concerts since she's not going to daycare yet"

"Really?"

"Yeah and I was going to invite you to shower with me but after this I don't want you there" Jade said as she got up

"Oh come on" Tori said. She feels bad now Jade probably really missed her and then they argue.

Jade is upset with her wife but she does want to spend some more time with Cat.

During junior year Jade and Beck went through some difficulties. Jade realized she was bisexual but she hadn't dated or slept with another girl. She slept with Beck and she liked but she knew it wasn't what she wanted so she broke up with him and when that happened Jade didn't want to stay in high school anymore so she graduated early. While living in her apartment she uploaded a video of herself singing "You Don't Know Me" and Robert who's her manager now contacted her and eventually Jade was traveling the world writing and singing music as a new rock artist. It keeps her busy. She missed Cat's first crawl and she missed Cat having her first solid food and her first time using the potty. She almost missed her first birthday party.

It wasn't till Jade came back to visit Hollywood arts when she saw Tori and they clicked. They fell in love with each other and that's the only reason why they're where they are

Jade smiled when she heard her wife enter their master bathroom, "Can I join you?" Tori asked "So I can apologize?"

Jade and Tori did a lot more then make up in the shower and when they finished and got dressed into shirts and sweatpants Jade went to wake up their daughter. Tori went downstairs to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hi honey" Jade said to her daughter as she watched her sit up slowly and rub her eyes

"Mama" Cat said reaching for Jade

"You had a pretty long nap. Are you hungry?" Jade asked as she lifted her daughter up and peppered her cheek with kisses

"No" Cat said

"You want to watch some of the movies Mommy bought you in New York?" Jade grabbed Cat's bottle and stuffed dog

"Yeah" Cat said

"Okay lets go downstairs and see Mommy" Jade said

"Mama you leaving?" Cat asked sadly

"No baby Mama's staying here for while. I promise" Jade said as she took Cat to the kitchen to see Tori talking on the phone

Jade put Cat on the counter while she washed her bottle and filled it with apple juice before putting it in the fridge. "I wan a juicie pouch" Cat said

"What do you say?" Jade asked as she grabbed a apple cinnamon puree pouch from the fridge. Tori had the groceries delivered before they moved in.

"Please"

"Good girl" Jade said as she handed Cat the pouch

"Tank you" Cat said as she took the pouch

"You're welcome" Jade said before gathering her daughter into her arms. "So who was that?" Jade asked after Tori put the phone on the hook

"It was Robbie he asked if we'll be attending Lou and Monroe's third birthday party in a few days and he told me that Beck and Alexa are expecting a baby! And Andre is bringing Adrian over for a playdate with Cat tomorrow"

Robbie is twenty four traveling the world with his comedy ventriloquist acts with Rex. He has a twins a girl named Lou and a boy named Monroe. He's married to a women named Natalie who sadly is never around. Beck's twenty-four and got married to his wife Alexa last year in Canada. Andre is a single father after his wife cheated on him and his daughter Adrian is only a month older than Cat.

"Wow. I'm happy for them" Jade said "Are they coming to the party?"

"I believe so" Tori said "And Rickey called they want me to come to Hollywood next week to film a Christmas special for Showtime"

"That's great. I should be here next week to watch Cat"

"Oh we don't ever get a break" Tori said

After a movie it was family bath time the three of them settled in their small pool of a bath tub upstairs.

"Cat can I wash the shampoo out of your hair before you swim away?" Jade asked while washing Cat's hair

"Cat are you excited to have a playdate with Adrian?" Jade asked

"Mmmmhmmm" Cat said

"And Mama's going to take you to a birthday party" Tori said

After family bath time Cat went down for bed and Jade is laying down with her head in her wife's lap while they watch Game of Thrones on their bed.

"I have something to tell you" Tori said as she ran her finger's through Jade's hair

"Is it bad?" Jade asked

"I don't know" Tori said

Jade turned onto her back and look her wife in the eyes "What is it?"

"I want another baby" Tori said "With your egg though"

Jade nodded "Same surrogate?"

"Here's the twist. I want you to carry and give birth to the baby"

**What do you all think? I had a lot of fun writing this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**TORI**:

"Tori I love you but that's not happening" Jade said as she sat up

"Well why not? I can't get pregnant one of us should and don't you want a child with your genes that looks just like you?'

"Maybe in a few years" Jade said "When I'm not on tour"

"Jade you're going to be twenty four soon! Why do you want to wait? You can be pregnant and on tour for at least six or seven months" Tori said

"I don't want to be pregnant and on tour! I'll be tried all the time I won't be able to drink or smoke-"

"You're going to stop smoking anyway" Tori said

Jade has an addiction to tobacco but she's slowly getting out of it with Tori's help. It's just hard because she's stubborn as hell.

"I'm not getting pregnant. Remember when Trina was pregnant with Conner and she punched you in the face? Imagine if I did that to you?'

"You won't Jade, and I'm not saying you have to go ahead and get pregnant now, how about in two weeks we go to the doctor?"

"I'll probably be away! And Cat doesn't need a sibling then we'll have to deal with jealousy and fighting and all that other shit siblings do to each other" Jade said

"You're thinking of the negatives. Trina and I are super close and we have a special bond no one will understand but us. You missed most of Cat's baby months. I took care of her mostly-"

"You knew I'd be away a lot and still went with it" Jade said

"Because you came back a lot more than you do now! Don't you want that experience with another baby? To start over?"

"I don't know and I don't think that's fair to Cat"

"With you staying here more often will make her happy, and she loves babies! You've even said that you want to know what's it's like to have a little boy"

"I'll see the doctor" Jade said "But that doesn't mean I'm saying yes"

"Well that's good enough for me" Tori said before kissing Jade

**MORNING: **

"Good morning my Karina. You look so nice this morning" Tori said to her toddler who has crazy bed head and is sucking on her soother with a monkey hanging from it.

Tori's dressed in a red red strapless shirt with jeans and black flats. Jade is downstairs making breakfast.

Cat rubbed her eyes and reached for Tori. Tori picked her up and brought her over to her changing table after feeling her diaper and finding it wet. Now Cat is really good with using the potty during the day its only at night that's the problem.

"You have a play date tonight" Tori said as she unzipped Cat's footie pajamas and untapped her diaper. Cat and Adrian are very close and Andre is working as a music producer for a whole bunch of big artists so he loves when Adrian can step out of the music world and be a two year old.

"And I think Auntie Trina may come over today too with Conner" Tori wiped Cat down with a baby wipe and put her in a pull-up then dressed her in a bright pink long sleeved onesie, jean overall dress, and pink uggs with ribbons in the back.

"It's not going to be so cold today so you can wear your dress" Tori said as she sprayed Cat's hair with hair spray and put her hair in two French braids with bright pink ribbons at the end

"All pretty!" Tori said as she out Cat in her hip. "Can I take your paci?" She asked reaching for Cat's pacifier

Cat shook her head and turned away. "Karina" Tori said getting strict "You'll get it back when you take your nap. Give it to Mommy"

Cat gave it to Tori and laid her head on her shoulder. "Thank you" Tori said before kissing Cat's cheek

Jade made buttermilk waffles from scratch for breakfast with banana slices. She's dressed in a black long sleeved short romper with black sneaker wedges and her hair is in a bun behind her head with a white rose.

"Mama!" Cat said as Tori put her down

"Hi baby!" Jade said as she lifted Cat up "You look so pretty!"

Cat kissed Jade's cheek "Oh thank you" Jade said before kissing Cat's cheek and strapping her into her high chair

"Thank you for making breakfast my love" Tori said to Jade

"You're welcome superstar" Jade said as she wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and kissed her

"I missed you so much" Tori said after they broke apart

Jade smirked and they sat down to enjoy breakfast. The phone started ringing about five minutes into breakfast

"I got it" Jade said as she put her yogurt drink down and went to the phone.

"It's Trina" Jade said before handing Tori the phone

Trina called to inform Tori that she's forty minutes away from their house with Conner. Trina's happily married to a man named Julian.

The phone started ring again as soon as Tori hung up. "It's Robert" Tori said before handing Jade the phone

Now Tori can tell by the look on Jade's face as she got off the phone that what she's about to say is not good.

"I'm….off to Japan next week for a week" Jade said as she sat down

"Where's that?" Cat asked bitten bites of her waffles

"Asia" Jade said

"But the party is next week and I told Robbie since I can't make it you'd come with Cat. He's going through a rough time right now Jade with Natalie"

"We can go visit him today and I'll buy presents for the kids today" Jade said

"After Trina visits I have to go shopping to get traveling stuff since I'm leaving this weekend"

"I'll take Cat, I have to get a few things for Japan anyway since Cat will be joining me"

"To Japan? No way" Tori said

"Why not? She'll be so bored just watching you film. You said you needed a break" Jade said

"But it's so far away and what if some thing happens and you'll need me close just in case" Tori said

"We'll be fine. Cat you wanna go on a plane with Mama and watch her sing?" Jade asked

"Yeah!" Cat said

"I'll be with her the whole time and Beck is supposed to be going down there too for a photoshoot" Jade said

Beck is a model and actor. He actually got a role on Showtime with Tori for the third season.

"I guess you'll be okay you have to check in with me. I'll give you a list of plane snacks and all the things she'll need" Tori said "But I have to pack everything and sort out things for the trip"

"I will" Jade said as she cleaned up

Jade did some work in the recording studio when Trina came over but she came out to the living room to say hi.

"Hi Trina" Jade said before giving her a hug.

"Hi Jade how was New York?" she asked as she put her four year old son Conner down to play with Cat.

"Great but I missed my family" she said as she took Tori's hand and kissed her cheek "I have more of my song to record but I'll be in the studio if you need me" Jade said before leaving

"So where's Julian?" Tori asked as they sat down on the couch and turned on the television for the kids while they played with some toys

"He's at home working" Trina said "How's everything with Cat are you doing okay with Jade not always being here with you?" she asked

"It's hard but it's getting better now that's she's home more often….or so I thought" Tori said

"What happened?" Trina asked

"Well I'm going to film a Christmas special for Showtime so I'll be gone all next week so I'm thinking that's great Jade will watch Karina and get to be and my shoes longer. But then this morning her manager calls saying that Jade landed some gigs in Tokyo next week"

"So you're not going to film?" Trina asked

"Jade wants to take Cat with her but I don't think-"

"Tori you have to give Jade more credit than what you're giving her. All those months you were filming your first season of Showtime when Cat was teeny tiny Jade as with her. Did you forget about that? Let her take Cat it'll be a good experience for the two them they need some time together"

Tori smiled at her big sister "You always know what to say"

"Mom asked about you yesterday" Trina said

After Tori came out to her parents they disowned her. They kicked her out and Tori moved into Jade's house, they haven't even met Cat they've just seen a few pictures on the Internet.

"What did she say? Did I find myself a husband?" Tori asked

"She wants to meet Cat"

"Well that's not happening, she and Dad made no effort for two years and Jade's parents love Karina so much. They don't deserve to meet her until they apologize to me and Jade for the nasty things they said about her to her face" Tori said

"They want to apologize" Trina said

"Well I'll have to check my schedule" Tori said "I want to spend the next few days here in LA with my family and friends before I leave"

**JADE**

"She woke up pretty late this morning so you should probably wake her up thirty or forty minutes early" Tori said as she put her phone in her purse

"Will do, we probably won't be back when you back"

"How long will you guys be at Robbie's?"

"Two hours maybe after we get the presents and get traveling stuff" Jade said

"Okay well see you then I love you" Tori said before kissing Jade on the lips

"Love you too" Jade said

Jade packed her own black Marc Jacobs purse and got her laptop and searched up her wife on YouTube to see what she missed while she was gone.

"Oh my" Jade said as she clicked on a video titled "Tori Vega curses at paparazzi with while leaving lunch with her daughter!"

Tori looked very pissed with Cat on her hip appeared in the screen while she tired to make it to her Volvo but the paparazzi are surrounding her. Cat began to cry when the paparazzi got all in her face with cameras and that's when Tori lost it while bouncing Cat.

"Do not fucking touch my daughter! She two years old you're scaring her! Get the fuck out of my way!"

"Watch your mouth Tori!" The paparazzi taunted

"Fuck you! You're all a whole bunch of bottom feeding cunts!" Tori said "Now get out of my way!" she yelled

Jade can't help but get turned on by her wife getting mad, Tori barely yells at Jade which is surprising considering Jade drives her crazy.

Jade decided to take a nap and then she sat down outside and smoked an electric cigarette. She does want to quit but she can't stop.

Jade woke Cat up at twelve thirty and Cat wasn't happy with her.

"I know you're tired but we're gonna go outside and go shopping" Jade said as she brought Cat downstairs to the kitchen.

"Where's Mommy?" Cat asked

"Mommy had to go shopping too" Jade said as she put Cat on the counter and packed her purse with snacks for Cat and she got the carrier from the cabinet. Jade hates strollers and can't stand having extra things to carry.

"You want your juice pouch while you're in the car?" Jade asked Cat

"Yeah!" Cat said

"Tank you" Cat said as she grabbed the juice pouch from her Mama. Jade put Cat on her hip and left the house after she grabbed her purse.

"Oh no" Jade said when she saw the paparazzi near her black Jeep. Jade and Tori don't have the permits finalized so the paparazzi can be in front of the house.

"Good afternoon Jade how was New York?" They asked

"Great" Jade said as she buckled Cat into her car seat. Of course the paparazzi followed Jade to the mall. Jade ignored them as she got out the car and strapped the carrier to her chest.

"You look great Jade" they said

"Thank you, come here baby" Jade said to Cat as she unbuckled her daughter and put her in the carrier on her chest with Cat facing her.

"We'll be here when you get back!"

"Oh I know" Jade said before kissing Cats cheek and entering the mall. Jade put in black sunglasses so more people won't recognize her

Jade stopped at Century 21 first for luggage accessories. "Mama needs to get you a suitcase" Jade said to Cat "You and Mama are going on a trip"

"Where we going?" Cat asked

"To Tokyo" Jade said

Jade went to the travel section keeping her head down. She got a pink neck pillow for Cat and a little Hello Kitty suitcase. She also got Cat a little hello kitty backpack and hello kitty raincoat with matching rain boots because it rains a lot in Japan.

"Mama" Cat whined

"Yes baby what's wrong? You want more juice?" Jade asked as she put a portable DVD player in their cart

Cat nodded. Jade took a pear and peas purée pouch out the chilled lunch box in her purse and gave it to Cat.

"After we buy these things were going to get presents for Monroe and Lou" Jade said while pushing the cart to the checkout after getting a bigger purse for their trip.

Jade is lucky the people at the mall are polite so even ones that did recognize her didn't go crazy. After taking about ten pictures with fans she went into Toy R Us.

Jade took Cat out the carrier and put her in the cart with her purse and shopping bag.

Cat smiled and looked around at the toys in the toddler girl section from the cart unaware that they aren't shopping for her.

"Mama I get out please?" Cat asked

"Stay close to Mama" Jade said as she pulled her daughter from the cart

Jade got Lou a Minnie Mouse tricycle and Disney Princess doll house.

"Mama I want this" Cat said pointing to a big My Little Pony set.

"Karina you have some of those at home and we're getting presents for Lou and Monroe today not you…but if you're a good girl Mama will buy you toys when we go to Tokyo" Jade said while crouching down to Cat's level

Cat pouted and stomped her foot "I want this!" She said getting loud while trying to pull the toy set from the shelf

Jade stopped her "Karina what did Mama say? She said no didn't she? Now come on" Jade said while getting up

Cat will not give up she knows how to push Tori's buttons she can do it with Jade.

Cat threw herself on the floor and began to cry. "I want it!" She yelled

Jade glared at Cat looking her strait in the eyes. "Mama's going to count to three and if you don't get up you can go to timeout outside in front of everyone"

"One…Two…" Cat got up and stopped crying a little "I wan it" she whined confused on why she isn't getting her way

"Mama said you can get toys next week but you decided to throw a tantrum" Jade said sternly "What do you say?"

"Sowy" Cat sniffed before bursting into tears "I sowy!" she cried

"Mama forgives you" Jade said as she picked Cat up and put her in the carrier.

"Shhhh you're not in trouble" Jade said as she bounced her daughter and kissed her hair

Jade got Monroe a Spider Man tricycle and two action figure sets. Jade had them wrapped and then they left the store.

"I hungry" Cat said

"I know we'll get some food after Mama puts the bags in the car" Jade said as she pushed their cart outside to the Jeep.

"What'd you buy Jade?" The paparazzi asked

"A little bit of everything" Jade said while putting Cat in her car seat before driving off.

Now Tori is against junk food all the way but Jade feels that as long as your healthy a burger now and then won't kill you. Cat goes to Mommy and Me ballet with Jade or Tori twice a week and Jade and Tori workout five days a week they both do aerial silks and Jade also does ballet and jazz every now and then.

Jade went to a drive through diner and got cheese burgers and fries before they took the forty five minute drive to Robbie's house.

Robbie has permits so the paparazzi can't get close to his mansion. Cat walked next to as Jade held Lou and Monroe's presents

"I bet Monroe and Lou missed you. And your uncle Robbie" Jade said before Robbie opened the door

"Hi. Look who it is!" Robbie said with Lou on his hip over Monroe's crying. Lou looks a lot like Robbie she has his dark hair that is tied up into a bun but she has Natalie's blue eyes like Monroe. Monroe has Robbie's curly hair but it's Natalie's light brown color he looks more like her.

"Cat!" Lou yelled in delight as Robbie put her down. "Play nicely" Robbie said as he watched the girls run off to the playroom.

"I come bearing gifts" Jade said as she put the presents down in the living room and walked over to Monroe's.

"Hey buddy what're you doing?" Jade asked as she pulled Monroe out his playpen and put him on her hip "You remember me?"

Monroe smiled at his Auntie and gave her a hug.

"Oh thank you" Jade said

"Okay let's change your diaper" Robbie said as he took Monroe from Jade

"Natalie isn't as strict with the potty training as I am she'd rather change them" Robbie said as he laid Monroe on the couch

"So what's with all the presents? The party isn't till Wednesday" Robbie said as he pulled Monroe's pants down and untapped his diaper

"Cat and I sadly won't be able to make it to the party because I'll be in Japan with her while Tori's filming" Jade said as she sat down in the couch

"I see" Robbie said sadly. Jade can tell he's upset about something else but she waited until he finished changing Monroe and let the boy go to the playroom until she sat next to him and grabbed his hand

"Robbie is everything okay? Where's Natalie?" Jade asked

"She…..she left me last night. She thinks I pay more attention to Rex and the kids than I do with her, she's so selfish. She kissed the kids goodbye and left and she doesn't want visitation. What am I supposed to tell the kids? At least Andre and Amelia are still talking and she's taking Adrian every other week. She doesn't want anything to do with the twins!" Robbie cried

Jade gave Robbie a hug. "Robbie I promise you you'll get through this. You can bring the twins over anytime I'm back. Tori and I will help you okay? I'm sure Natalie will come back she just wants a break but until then we're here for you"

"Thank you Jade" Robbie sniffed "So what's going with you and Tori?"

"Well Tori wants me to have a baby. And I'm thinking about it" Jade said

"That's great, but aren't you on tour?"

"Yeah that's why I'm very reluctant to go to the doctor" Jade said

**TORI:**

Cat is sleeping in her playpen in the living room and Jade is fast asleep with her head in Tori's lap while Tori looks at sperm donors for Jade.

Andre unfortunately can't bring Adrian over because the poor girl has a cold and he doesn't want to risk getting Cat sick as well.

"Mommy…out" Cat whined form behind her pacifier while sitting up. She's only in her onesie for her nap.

"Hi baby" Tori said as she put her laptop aside and slowly set Jade's head on the couch before picking up Cat

"Let Mama have your pacifier" Tori said to her

Cat shook her head. "Karina Mommy's taking it away whether you give it to her like a big girl or Mommy has to take it"

Cat shook her head again. Tori signed and took the pacifier out of her daughters mouth and of course Cat began to sob.

"Shhhh! Don't cry baby…here you want your milk? You didn't have it before you went to sleep" Tori said as she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get Cat's new trainer sippy cup.

While Jade and Cat were gone Tori took it upon herself to throw out all of Cat'a bottles because she's too big for bottles so Tori bought her Nuk trainer sippy cups with soft silicone nipples.

"Here baby" Tori said as she handed Cat the milk

Cat threw it on the ground "No!" She cried

"Hey it's the same thing. Try it" Tori said as she retrieved the sippy cup from the ground and gave it back to Cat

Cat drank from it this time and leaned into her Mommy. Tori kissed her wet cheek and wiped her tears.

"You're okay. Let's change you did go poo poo?" Tori asked as she laid Cat down on the other side on the couch and unsnapped her onesie before un tapping her pull-up and lifting her legs to wipe her clean and applying baby powder then putting a new pull up on her and snapping her onesie up.

Tori gave Cat her dog and then settled her on the couch wrapped in her big light pink fluffy blanket. Jade woke up then and saw what Tori was looking at on her laptop.

"Tori…I'm not ready to think about donors" Jade said as she sat up and crawled next to Cat

"That's why I'm listing a few. Who ever we choose I'm sure the baby will look just like you"

"He or she will because I'm my mothers twin and I look nothing like my father and my mother looks exactly like my grandmother she has strong genes" Jade said before kissing Cat's cheek

TWO DAYS LATER

MONDAY

Tori stroked her wife's bare back gently careful not to wake her up. They had an amazing parting party last night and Tori really doesn't want to leave them this morning

Jade turned around and smiled at Tori. "I gonna miss you" she said

Tori leaned in to kiss her wife in the lips "I'll miss you and our baby" Tori said after breaking off the kiss

"It's cold in here, next time we fall asleep naked we should turn the heat on" Jade said as she got out of bed

"You joining me in the shower or are you just going to stare at me?" Jade asked as she put out some clothes for her to where today. Her two suitcases and Cat's little suitcase, stroller and backpack are by the door along with Tori's large suitcase.

"I'm coming" Tori said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

Tori got dressed in a grey GUESS sweatpants suit with grey low top converse. She and Jade have a private jet but Jade is using it tonight for her and Cat's trip to Japan.

Jade is dressed identical to Tori but she suit is black and she's wearing black converse."I can't wait to dress Cat in her matching one" Jade said

"Can I dress her?" Tori asked "I'm really going to miss her"

"Sure I'll make your favorite for breakfast" Jade said before kissing Tori's cheek and going downstairs

"Karina! Hi baby good morning!" Tori said as she watched her daughter sit up in bed

Tori picked her up and gave her a big long hug and a whole bunch of kisses. Cat giggled.

After Tori changed Cat's diaper she dressed her identical to Jade and put the girls hair in two ponytails with black bows.

"There you go you pretty girl" Tori said as she put Cat on her hip and brought her downstairs to the kitchen'

Jade made strawberry and Nutella crepes for breakfast and for Cat who doesn't like Nutella she made strawberry and cream crepe. Tori put Cat in her highchair and strapped her in.

Tori dreaded leaving and when breakfast time ended she wrapped her arms around Jade and Cat.

"Give Mommy kisses" Tori said to Cat

Cat kissed Tori on lips. "Mommy loves you, I'll see you soon okay?" Tori said

"Okay" Cat said while Tori handed her to Jade

"I love you" Jade said before kissing Tori and few times "Text me when you land and well Skype you"

"Bye Mommy!" Cat said

Tori blew her family a kiss before getting in her car and driving to the airport. The permits were finalized so the paparazzi aren't anywhere near the house.

**JADE:**

Cat pouted when Tori's car left. "Mommy" she whimpered

"Oh don't be sad you wanna go see Adrian before we get on the airplane?" Jade asked as she brought her daughter inside

"Yeah" Cat said

"Okay we'll put our bags in the car and then go" Jade said

**Please request and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**JADE:**

Adrian and Cat are playing in Andre's backyard while Beck Andre and I talk at a picnic table. "So you're off to Japan after this?" Andre asked Jade

"Yep. I'm so excited. I think we're coming back on Tuesday" Jade said "Beck are you excited to be a father?"

"Hell yeah. I hope it's a boy Alexa's driving me crazy with the demands though. Rub my feet! Put my pants on! Comb my hair my head hurts!"

They laughed "Tori wants me to have a baby" Jade said

"That's great. Didn't you say you wanted a son one day?" Beck asked

"I meant in a few years. But I turn twenty-four in a week and Tori thinks its time" Jade said

"But aren't you like still traveling all over the place?" Andre said

"Yes that's why I don't think it's a good idea right now! But I'm willing to think about it. And I really want to spend more time with my family and Tori always makes me feels bad about leaving for so long"

"If you get pregnant our babies will only be a few months apart like Cat and Adrian" Beck said

Jade nodded "That's a good point he or she will have a friend. Hey do guys think it would be weird for me to have a son in a house full of girls?"

"No If you can raise a girl you can raise a boy. He'll be around us and Monroe. And I might have a boy" Beck said "We should find out the sex soon"

"Hey what time is it?" Jade asked Andre. She left her phone in the car

"Eleven twenty-one" Andre said

"Shit we gotta go! Karina come on we gotta go bye byes" Jade said as she got up

"Have a safe flight" Beck said before hugging Jade and kissing her cheek.

"We going on a airplane?" Cat asked

"Yeah" Jade said as she picked up Cat before kissing Andre's cheek. "Bye! I'll text when we land" Jade said

Airports are very crazy when it comes to Jade and the paparazzi even though she has a private jet other people that also have private jets come to the airport. So Jade has to call their body guard Simon to accompany them to the airport.

Jade sighed when she saw all the cameras outside the airport some fans some paparazzi "I'll get the luggage on a cart while you get Karina" Simon said as she got out the car.

Jade didn't open the door and just moved to the back of the car and unbuckled Cat before she helped Cat put on her little hello kitty bag she bought her on their shopping day. "Mama will be right back" Jade said as she went to the front of the car and opened her door. She ignored the paparazzi and the fans only because she's focused on her daughter who she knows is scared.

Jade out Cat on her hip and held her purse with her free and pushed the luggage cart while Simon ushered them forward.

"I'm sorry I can't take pictures right now!" Jade said to her desperate fans

Jade took some pictures after she went through security and the paparazzi couldn't follow them.

TWO HOURS INTO FLIGHT:

"I don't wanna take a nap!" Cat yelled as she tried to get out of Jade's arms.

"You have to take a nap or you'll be sleepy and cranky when we get off the plane" Jade said as she walked her daughter over to the little bed on the plane.

Cat began to cry "No nap!" she cried as Jade laid her down and unzipped her sweater.

"See you're crying that's how Mama knows your sleepy and cranky" Jade said "Hey" she said looking down at her toddler "You want your paci? Mommy will turn on Dora for you" Jade said as she pulled down Cat's pants and pull-up and put a diaper on her.

"Okay" Cat sniffed as she sat up. Jade put a white onesie on Cat and then handed Cat her soother with the little monkey attached.

"Give Mama kiss first" Jade said before Cat put it in her mouth. Cat kissed Jade on the lips and then put her pacifier in her mouth.

Jade put on Dora in Spanish for Cat. Tori is fluent in Spanish and Jade is fluent in French and Spanish so Cat is learning both. Jade gave Cat her dog before laying her big pink blanket over her. Jade stripped to her t-shirt and underwear before laying in the bed with her daughter, pulling the comforter over them and closing her eyes.

Jade and Cat were on and off with sleeping during the whole flight. By the time they landed in Tokyo in the afternoon they were both energized. Jade with coffee and Cat with candy. Cat is drinking her juice from her sippy cup.

"Lets go baby girl" Jade said as she put Cat on her hip and grabbed her purse with her free hand.

There was plenty of paparazzi while Jade and Cat were escorted to the car that is taking them to the hotel before Jade does her first concert.

Jade buckled Cat in before they were driven to there fantastic five star hotel.

"Wow. This is so nice" Jade said as she entered the hotel room holding Cats hand. Their bags are already in the room.

"TV!" Cat said pointing to the large television in front of the bed

"Yeah. Come on Mama had a concert shirt made especially for you" Jade said as she undressed Cat. "We have to call Mommy" Jade said before dressing Cat in a black Jade West concert t-shirt with jean shorts and black chucks.

Jade's dressed in the same thing just she's wearing some black pumps with her outfit.

"Your hair long Mama" Cat said as she watched Jade comb her long hair.

"I know Mama should cut it off right?" Jade asked

"No Mama!" Cat yelled

"Okay lets see if we can call Mommy" Jade said as she picked Cat up in her free hand. She has her iPhone in her other hand.

When Tori answered Jade switched the phone to face time and she smiled brightly when she saw her wife's smiling face.

"Hi! How's Japan did you guys just land?"

"Yes we just got the hotel. I'm about to perform and my drummer for this week has a daughter about Cat's age" Jade said. Her original drummer Axel just had a baby and couldn't make it to Tokyo for the week.

"That's great. It is cold over there?"

"Not right now not really" Jade said

"Mommy!" Cat said. Tori smiled "Hi baby! Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! Mama's gonna sing soon" Cat said

The trio talked until Jade got a message from Robert that they need to be in their car pronto to make it in time for the show which will run from five to nine.

"Blow Mommy kisses" Jade said as she blew Tori a kiss "Love you"

"Love you Mommy!" Cat said

"I love you both! Call me tomorrow okay?"

"We will" Jade said before hanging up "Come on Karina we have to go to the concert" Jade said as she slung her purse around her shoulder and then put Cat on her hip. Jade grabbed Cat's black foldable stroller with her free hand before leaving the hotel room.

The people at the hotel helped Jade with the stroller all the way to their car. "First time in Tokyo?" the driver asked

"No my sixth actually. It's the first time I brought my daughter with me though" Jade said before kissing Cat's cheek

Cat is used to be in strollers where she faces Tori or Jade but during trips she's usually in the basic strollers which makes her nervous not being able to see Jade so Jade buckled her in with her blanket and pear and peas puree pouch

Robert is at the club to give Jade a little tour. "So Cat can stay backstage but maybe towards the end she can come out and sit with you"

"That sounds good" Jade said

Backstage there is a huge couch and playpen for Cat with a whole bunch of snacks and on the table. There's a pile of unopened toys in the middle of the room. Jade's drummer Kira is sitting on the couch with her daughter Miyako on her lap.

"Mama look toys!" Cat said while trying to unbuckle herself

Jade and Cat played until the concert started. Jade started with her set to her album called Unbroken. Towards the end Jade took request she sang some old songs she sang at Hollywood Arts

First she sang Take A Hint then You Don't Know Me then Give it Up. For the last song she wanted to bring Cat out because she sang this song to Cat when she was baby all the time

"I brought my daughter here with me. She's actually backstage right now" I said

"Bring her out!" some of the audience yelled

"I will but please don't scream too loud or it'll scare her. I'll be right back" Jade said before getting up from her stool and going backstage

"Mama!" Cat said as she got off the car she and Miyako are playing on and ran to Jade. "Hey baby. You want to come on stage with Mama?"

"Yeah!" Cat said as Jade lifted her up

The audience clapped and cheered when Jade brought Cat on stage and put her on her lap while she sat on her stool. "Say hi" Jade said to Cat

"Hi!" Cat said waving to the audience which got a big "Awww!" from the audience

"So the song I'm going to sing is called okay I sang it to Karina when she was a baby" Jade said before kissing Cat's cheek

While Jade sang Cat looked up her smiling and Jade would kiss her cheek and squeeze her tighter.

Cat fell asleep during their car ride back home after the show. Jade is tired as well and can't to get in their bed.

Jade had to wake Cat up to change her diaper and put her pajamas and of course Cat doesn't want to work with her.

"You have to lay down" Jade said as she pushed Cat down on the bed. Cat wants Jade to hold her.

Cat whined while Jade changed her and dressed her in a blue pair of footie pajamas and put her hair in a braid. Jade gave Cat her pacifier before she picked her up.

"I love you baby" Jade said as she laid Cat in bed.

"Love you Mama" Cat said

ONE WEEK LATER:

**TORI:**

It's Jade's twenty fourth birthday today on October twenty-forth. She and Cat should be landing here in LA soon.

Jade's parents Jasmine and Jared are coming to the house soon to see Cat and all of us but before that Robbie, Beck, Andre and the kids are coming soon. I can't wait.

"I hope Mommy's inside" Tori heard her wife say form behind the door before opening it.

Tori ran down the steps to the door and scooped up Cat in her arms. "Mommy!" Cat yelled

"Hi baby! I missed you so much" Tori said before peppering Cat's cheek with kisses

"Happy birthday" Tori said as she put Cat down and wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her.

"Thank you love. Guess what? I'm going to be here for at least three weeks for a break!" Jade said

"Oh that's great. You need to get dressed for your party" Tori said as she helped roll some luggage in the house

"My party? I'm getting a party? Tori you know I'm happy with just you and Cat"

"Yes but your parents wanted to come visit Cat anyway"

"My parents are coming too? They can't be around Beck and Andre they'll be uncomfortable and annoying" Jade said

"They're coming after Jade"

"Mommy I'm tired. I need to go to nap" Cat whined

"Oh I know all that time on the plane. You can go to sleep and then join the party later" Tori said as she lifted Cat up into her arms

Tori hired and set up a table and music with food and the main color is black and silver Jade's favorites.

The kids are all playing with the toys Tori set up in the room.

"I thought I would feel different turning twenty four but I feel exactly the same"

"I think its because your on Japan time and you haven't had a drink yet" Tori said before kissing her wife's cheek and heading over to the bar

"So how was Japan?" Robbie asked

"Great. We had a lot of fun and the shows were fantastic" Jade said "I'm glad I get a break though I'm starting to really consider this baby thing"

Andre chuckled. "I'm just thinking of you pregnant. It'd be your attitude times twenty"

"Excuse me? I'm not that bad" Jade said

"You'll probably be worse than Alexa and yesterday when I had to leave for work she cried. Like she would not let me go and I had to wait for her to fall asleep" Beck said

"I'd never-"

"Here you go love. Andre someone wants their daddy" Tori said as she handed Andre Adrian and Jade her drink

"Tori where are you going?" Jade said before her wife left

"Trina's in the driveway"

Jade nodded before turning back to her guest "So who's finished with Game of Thrones?"

"Really Jade?" Andre asked

"Thank you for my party love" Jade said as she crawled into the bed next to her wife "I had a lot of fun. And I love my new guitar"

Tori ran her fingers through Jade's long hair "I'm glad you enjoyed it" she said before kissing Jade on the lips

"I actually have a surprise for you" Jade said before she got out of bed

"A surprise for me? On your birthday?" Tori asked as she watched Jade pull out a bag form her suitcase and come back to the bed

"I got this for…the new addition to the family" Jade said as she handed Tori the bag

In the bag was a newborn boys sleeper outfit and a large stuffed elephant. "I already know were having a boy" Jade said

"So you'll do it? You'll carry him?" Tori asked smiling brightly

Jade nodded and smiled

"Were having a baby!"

**Sorry for the slow update! I'm juggling a lot of stories right now but I think I'm doing pretty well! **

**Request and Review!**

**-Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**TORI:**

Jade is six months pregnant now and she's still doing concerts. She just got back from Paris yesterday.

Cat hasn't taken getting a new sibling very well, she's much more clingy and speaking in a baby voice sometimes she'll even pee herself on purpose for attention.

Because this baby is connected to Jade she wants to name him or her after her so we changed Cats name to Karina Victoria West last month and Tori feels that they should've done that it the beginning because Cat is connected to Tori as well.

They find out the sex of the baby this afternoon when they go to the doctor. They're very excited.

"Oh big kick!" Jade said while tapping her belly that's as big as a volley ball. It's not as cold out now that its May bit they spend a lot of time in the house because Jade's not so mobile. "It's a boy I know it"

"I don't think so" Tori said

Cat looked up from her little couch on the floor and crawled on onto the couch right next to Jade. "Mama change me"

"Karina you're supposed to use the potty you're a big girl not a baby" Jade said sternly. Cat's going to be three soon so Tori understands why Jade gets so upset.

"No I baby" Cat said in her baby voice

"No you're not! You wanna go to the corner for peeing yourself on purpose?" Jade snapped. She's extremely hormonal right now.

Cat's bottom lip poked out before she started crying. "You mean!" Cat cried

"No I'm mad because I don't like changing diapers" Jade said as she stood up with Cat in her arms and laid her down on the couch. Tori handed Jade a diaper and a the box of wipes to Jade when she lifted Cat's little pink dress and untapped her diaper before opening it.

"Mettez votre couche à la poubelle" Jade said to Cat in French as she handed Cat her folded diaper. Cat did as she said and threw it in the trash.

"Good girl" Jade said as she sat down and grabbed her phone. "My mom is coming to pick up Cat soon"

"Cat come her lets go pack your bag when you go to see Grandma and Grandpa" Jade said as she picked up Cat in her arms. Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck as Jade brought her upstairs. Tori followed them and helped pack Cat a little overnight bag.

"Come on lets get your coat on" Tori said as she stood Cat up the changing table and dressed put her little pink hat on letting her hair flow underneath and then Tori zipped up her matching pink coat and put her black uggs on. She has jeans on as well.

Jade put Cat's little backpack with treats and books in it on her back before giving her to Tori.

Tori held Cat on her hip and her bigger bag in her free hand and took her downstairs.

"Grandma's coming" Jade said as she opened the front door to see her mother Jasmine walking towards them. "Oh look at you!" Jasmine said as she put her hands on Jade's belly and smiled when she felt the baby kick.

"Oh that's a strong kick" Jasmine said as she rubbed Jade's belly. "Text me as soon as you find out we want to go shopping"

Cat reached for Jasmine trying to get the attention off of her un born sibling "Grandma!"

"Hi honey! Look at you all ready to go!" Jasmine said as she took Cat. "Say bye to Mommy and Mama"

Cat kissed Jade and Tori on the lips and Tori helped buckle Cat into her car seat while Jade got ready for the doctors appointment.

"Should we tell the media we're going to the doctor?" Jade asked from the passenger seat of the car while Tori drove to the doctor

"Maybe I should I have less followers" Because Jade did some small acting roles and she did a short film playing Bonnie in Bonnie and Clyde and she is also on tour so she has a lot more publicity than her wife. Tori has 3.2 million followers and Jade has 5.8 million.

"But I want them to know! Welcome our baby boy!"

"We don't know if it's a boy yet Jade have you thought of girl names?" Tori asked

"No because there isn't a girl in here! I want to name him Benjamin after my favorite grandfather and one of my favorite artists Benjamin Taylor. Benjamin Jade West. We can call him Benji for short" Jade said

"I like that but think of a girl name" Tori said as she got out the car after parking

**JADE:**

Jade and Tori smiled when they heard the baby's steady heartbeat. "Are you ready to find out the sex?" Jade's doctor Lillian asked

"Yes we are" Jade said holding Tori's hand tightly

"Congrats you are carrying a baby….boy!" Dr. Lillian said

"I knew it!" Jade said with happy tears brightening her blue green eyes

"It's baby Benjamin" Tori said before kissing her wife

Jade and Tori drove to mall and went into a baby shop for furniture. Of course many fans came up to them and Jade and Tori took a few pictures before shopping.

"Oh we should get this because I am going to breast feed him no doubt" Jade said as she put a crib with a open space to be apart of the bed so Jade could breast feed Benjamin while she sleeps on her side

"Really? I mean Cat was a formula baby and she turned out fine" Tori said

"But breast feeding is better than formula. The nutrients in breast milk is not in the formulas we gave Cat and I want to have that connection to him like I did with my mother. Didn't you have that with your mom?"

"No because after the first time she did it with Trina it hurt so she switched her to formula and didn't even try with me"

"Well you see how connected Cat is to bottles and pacifiers if I breast feed him he won't be as connected to a bottle because he'll have me" Jade said

"I just feel that if Cat sees you she'll get even more jealous"

"She might but its good for him" Jade said

"Do we need a swing for him too? I mean he'll probably want to be close to us while we work" Tori said as she looked at some swings

"Oh yeah and we need new carriers we only have toddler ones for Cat

"Should we paint his room white or blue?" Jade asked

"How about light blue and white?" Tori asked

"Perfect" Jade said

Tori and Jade had Benjamin's furniture for his room by the time they left the store. They also got a few outfits.

"I'm so excited!" Jade said as she rubbed her bump "Just three more months!"

**TORI: **

**THREE WEEKS LATER:**

Tori is going to Paris for two months three weeks after the baby is born to film and she really doesn't want to leave Jade and Cat and Benjamin when he comes back. As Tori rocked Cat in the kitchen for her nap. Admiring the pictures of Jade on the walls. They took pictures every month she was pregnant and she got professional maternity photos taken for Elle magazine that are in stands now. Tori's attention turns to the sobbing coming from the living room

"Jade?" Tori asked as she quickly made her way to the living room where her wife is clutching her stomach and crying. "It's hurts! It hurts so bad I think something happened to him!" she cried

"Mama!" Cat yelled before she started crying as well.

Tori's overwhelmed she put Cat down and ran to get Jade and Cat's jackets after putting hers on and picking up Cat. "I'll be right back love" Tori said before she ran to her car and strapped Cat into her car seat. "Shhhh" Tori said to Cat as she popped her pacifier into her mouth before running back to the house and helping Jade get to the car.

Tori texted Andre and asked if she can drop Cat off for an hour and Andre said yes of course.

"Thank you Andre" Tori said before kissing Cats wet cheek and handing her to Andre before running back to the car and driving Jade to the doctor.

"So you're experiencing a sharp pain?" Dr. Lillian asked as Jade laid down on the table.

"It hurts so bad!" Jade cried into her hands. Tori leaned down and stroked Jade's hair and kissed her forehead. Trying to comfort her partner.

"Lets check the heartbeat" Dr. Lillian said after putting the cool gel on Jade's stomach and rubbing it in.

Tori sighed in relief and kissed Jade's nose when the babies heartbeat erupted through the room

"He's okay. I want to do some blood work and I think you need to rest. No more concerts and a lot of walking until the baby comes"

"Okay" Jade sniffed

"I really don't want to leave you guys" Tori said as she got into the car. "You'll be watching Cat and Benji"

"I'm sure my parents will help and maybe when Benji's on a schedule we can move to Paris. I mean I do more shows in the Untied Kingdom anyway and Robert is moving there" Jade said

"That would be great. We have to talk to Cat about her party that's coming up do you still think she wants a Dora party?" Tori asked before she started driving to Andre's

"Yes she's obsessed. You should invite your parents-"

"No Jade they are not invited"

"Your mom called me yesterday she said she tried to call you but you hung up. She and your Dad are in town"

"I don't want them to see Karina until they apologize to us"

"They apologized to me… and they want to again in person…. Tonight. So I invited them over before all the shit with the baby happened"

"You invited _my _parents over without _my _permission?" Tori asked as she pulled into Andre's driveway

"They're Cat's grandparents too and she's asked about them! I think she should meet them once after you make up with them" Jade said

"I don't want Cat near them unless I except the apology"

**JADE:**

Jade let Cat stay in their and play while Tori spoke to her parents downstairs. There is less yelling now and they are finally talking like adults.

"Karina you know Mommy and I love you right?" Jade asked her daughter as she ran her fingers through her hair

"Yeah" Cat said

"And when your new brother comes we won't love you any less. You don't have to act like a baby because you won't be the only baby in the house" Jade said "Okay?"

"Kay" Cat said

"You wanna feel him kick?" Jade asked as she rubbed her belly when Benjamin started kicking

Cat nodded and Jade lead her daughter's hand to her belly and let her feel where he's kicking. Cat giggled "He wants to come out Mama" Cat said in her cute high voice and not her baby voice

"He'll be here soon" Jade said "Mama wants ice cream…. And chips"

"I want some ice cream" Cat said

"I know but we can't go downstairs right now….. Well Mommy's in the living room and the kitchen is on the other side if we're quiet we can go downstairs"

"Lets go Mama!" Cat said

"Okay let Mama put her sleepers on" Jade said as she got out of bed then realized she can't reach the floor. "Come on Mama" Cat said

"Baby Mommy can't reach her toes because Benji is so big now can you put my shoes on for me please?"

"Kay" Cat said as she grabbed Jade's ugg slippers and put them on her feet. "Thank you baby. You can have extra ice cream for that"

Jade held Cat's hands as they went downstairs and walked to the kitchen. "Come here" Jade said as she lifted Cat up and sat her down on the counter top.

After Jade started up the soft serve machine she made her and Cat two big bowls of vanilla ice cream and grabbed a bowl of chips. Jade put it all on a tray. As Jade and Cat slowly walk to the stairs Tori and her parents are leaving the living room.

Tori's mother gasped when she saw the toddler standing next to Jade. "She's beautiful" Tori's mother said as she walked toward Cat with her father after Tori nodded yes slowly.

Cat hid behind Jade's legs and whimpered. "Mama"

"It's okay that's your grandma and grandpa" Jade said

Cat ran right past her grandparents and to Tori who scooped Cat into her arms. "This is Mommy's mommy and daddy" Tori said as she walked Cat over "Can you say hi?"

Cat waved a little. She's confused and scared. "It'll take her awhile to get used to you" Tori said

"Can I hold her?" Tori's mother asked

Tori nodded and handed Cat to her mother. "Oh you're just a gorgeous girl aren't you?" Tori's father asked she he ran his fingers through Cat's hair

Cat's bottom lip poked out before she started crying. "Oh its okay baby come here" Tori said as she took Cat and rubbed her back "You're okay"

"I think its time you leave but I'm willing to talk again about you guys seeing Cat" Tori said "And maybe even the new baby. You're invited to the baby shower in two weeks but until Cat is comfortable with you two I don't want you at her party"

"We understand"

**TORI:**

**"**Oh my gosh! Tori Alexa gave birth to their son tonight! He looks just like Beck!" Jade said as she showed me a picture of Beck's son from her iPhone

"Oh he's gorgeous what did they name him?" Tori asked as she crawled into bed next to her wife

"Jacob Beck" Jade said "I can't wait till Benji is here"

"Do you feel better now?" Tori asked "It doesn't hurt anymore right?"

"No I'm fine I just needed to rest" Jade said before she pecked Tori on the lips

"I love you superstar" Jade said before she turned off the light

"I love you too my rock star" Tori said

**Next chapter we'll have Jade's baby shower, Cat's birthday party and Benjamin's birth!**

**Please request and review! **

**-Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**JADE:**

Jade smiled as she looked around the party room that Tori transformed for the baby shower. Tori had the wall paper re done with different maternity photos of Jade. There's one of Jade and Cat. Cat is sitting on top of Jade's belly giving her a hug to cover Jade's breast. Jade was nude in these photos but they're side shots so nothing that no one else should see is present for Tori and Jade's sake.

"I love it" Jade said as she took a seat in her mobile chair that Tori bought her so she wouldn't have to walk a lot. Jade is already starting to experience contractions and she's only seven almost eight months so the doctor backed Tori up on this one "Beck told me he's bringing the baby"

"Oh that's great I really want to see him again. Oh I'm taking Cat to the PO box I got an email saying its getting really full I guess people are sending you and Benji a lot of stuff same with Cat" Tori said

"Okay I can let people in" Jade said before kissing Tori when she leaned down

Tori left with Cat who was in the living room watching television. Robbie arrived first. "Come in its open!" Jade was from the front of the house

"Nice wheels" Robbie said as he put Monroe down. "Why are you in that chair?" Lou asked Jade

"Because the doctor told me I can't walk as much as I used to"

"Why?" Monroe asked

"Because the baby wants to come out and he can't yet because he's not done growing. He has to wait a little longer" Jade said as she put the twins on her lap and went to the baby shower room.

"You two can play on the wii" Jade said after she rolled over to Robbie who's sitting at one of the tables covered with silver wrapping. Jade and Tori still haven't told Robbie about their plan to move to Paris. Tori and Jade already found someone to purchase their large mansion but they have a while until that time comes.

"So how is it going?" Jade asked "Have you heard anything from Natalie?"

"She actually came and saw the twins yesterday but she's filing for divorce she's giving me full custody" Robbie said

"I'm sorry Robbie. But know that you have support from your friends" Jade said

"I'll try" Robbie said before the doorbell ringed again. Its Andre and Adrian and after they came Beck and Alexa came with little Jacob who's a month old.

"Hello you gorgeous boy" Jade said as she held little Jacob form her chair. Tori and Cat are back and Cat's playing with the rest of the kids while Tori chats with Alexa and Andre.

"I can't wait till my little one comes" Jade said as she gave Jacob to Beck when he started crying

"He'll be here soon Jade. Did you already pack your hospital bag and stuff?" Beck asked

"Hospital bag for what?" Jade asked

"Jade you won't just have the baby and leave you may have to stay their awhile and care for the baby" Beck explained

"Thank you for telling me I'll start one tonight then right after I make the plans at Disney land for us" Jade said "Cat wants to go for her birthday she doesn't want a huge party I'm glad she told us a week and a half before her birthday because we has a lot planned"

"I thought you couldn't fly on planes right now?" Beck asked after he waved Alexa over

"I can't so we're driving there" Jade said

"Oh I'm sure Tori has told you this already but we're moving to Paris as well! I'm filming with Tori but Alexa is not staying here with the baby alone"

"No I am not. I'll make him a bottle he's hungry" Alexa said as she took Jacob

"We have to talk to Robbie I feel bad leaving him. I mean he'll have Andre but Andre is always out of town with Adrian and he's supposed to be moving to Bordeaux"

"Maybe he'll move too. He needs a fresh start"

**JADE:**

**TWO DAYS AFTER CAT'S THRID BIRTHDAY PARTY:**

Cat had a smaller party after the trio went to Disney for a week and she just had to open all her presents as soon as they got home. Her favorite present is still the one Tori and Jade got her.

It's a mini life sized kitchen and laundry. There a kitchen with a fake blender, coffee maker, microwave with lights, fridge filled with fake food, sink (that can run real water if you put the water in), an oven with lights, cabinets with pots and pans and even a little phone. She also has a dinning set with a high chair for her new baby doll.

Then the laundry set, which as a washer and dryer that actually spins and a drying rack.

"You want coffee Mama?" Cat asked as she pushed buttons on the coffee maker.

Jade smiled at her daughter she's happy and sad that her baby girl is getting so big and she's only been three for a week. "I'd love some baby you should give some to Mommy too she looks sleepy" Jade said as she looked over at her wife who is half asleep while she looks at mansions in Paris.

"Oh yes please Karina make Mommy some" Tori said "Mommy needs real coffee too- Jade don't stand up so fast!" Tori said as she watched Jade get up. Her belly is huge at eight months Benji wants out.

"He's kicking so hard lately" Jade said as she got down on the floor to sit on the bean bags. As soon as Jade opened her legs to squat down her water broke but she didn't notice at first.

"Oh dammit. I peed" Jade said

"No Jade! Your water broke! The baby's coming!" Tori yelled as she ran to Cat and put her on her hip before grabbing her phone with her free hand and texting Jade's mother to meet them at the hospital.

"I'll be right back babe just let me get her in the car" Tori said. It's July so its very hot Tori didn't have to get Cat a coat.

Jade is feeling no pain as she gets up and takes her pants and panites off just as Tori walked back into the house. "Jade what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm all wet I need new pants" Jade said

"I'll get them just…. Stay there" Tori said as she ran to their room and got Jade a pair of sweats to match her white sweater along with her flats.

Tori quickly helped Jade dress before they got in the car rushed to the hospital.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Tori asked

"No not really" Jade said she has really good pain tolerance but she has her moments. Like when she thought something happened to Benji.

When they pulled into the hospital Jade is given a wheelchair and rushed to a room. Jade's mother is waiting in the waiting room and took Cat while Tori followed Jade.

Dr. Lillian checked Jade after she changed into a black and white hospital gown. "Oh he's coming. Are you ready to push?"

"Yes" Jade said before taking Tori's hand

Jade pushed with a deep breath four times and leaned forward when she saw Benji's tiny head with a lot of black hair.

"You can pull him out if you'd like" Dr. Lillian said

Jade reached forward and gently pulled the baby out form the bottom of his armpits. "Hi Benji!" Jade said as tears fell from her eyes when she laid Benji on her chest and kissed his head

Tori kissed Jade's hair before saying before taking the scissors from Dr. Lillian and cutting the umbilical cord. Jade is confused on why Benji hasn't started crying yet.

The nurses began to rub Benji with towels and he began to cry. But it wasn't very loud not as loud as Cat's was. The nurses took Benji to clean him while Jade got to rest.

"Is he okay? Is my baby okay?" Jade asked as Tori rubbed her arms

"Because he's almost a whole month early his lungs aren't that developed but he should be okay. We do think he's asthmatic but other than that he's healthy"

The nurses handed Benji back to Jade wrapped up in a blanket with a white hat on his head. "Happy Birthday Benjamin Jade West" Jade said

Tori smiled when Jade handed her Benjamin. "He's beautiful" Tori said

**TORI**

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"Its so big Mommy!" Cat said when Tori finished making her little house that her kitchen and laundry set go in. There's also a little bedroom. Cat hasn't really adjusted to having a new sibling her jealousy has gotten worse but she's getting better sometimes she'll hold Benjamin. They can't make her understand but Cat really wants more time with Jade like she used to.

"Yeah Mommy can barely fit" Tori said as Jade crouched down next to them. Benji is in his swing sucking on his pacifier. He has Jade's beautiful blue green eyes.

"You're like a mommy now" Jade said

"I'm gonna make some food" Cat said "Mama I-"

Benji cut off Cat when he began to cry. He's hungry.

Cat pouted when Jade got up and went to get Benji. "Its okay Mama's here" Jade said as she began to unstrap Benjamin.

"Benji needs to eat Karina just like how you need to eat sometimes. Show Mommy" Tori said

Cat's pout deepened which just made her look cuter while she crossed her arms.

Jade sat back down with Benji in her arms who's now breastfeeding. "I don't want him here" Cat said

"Hey that's not nice" Jade said

"I want him to go to naptime! Now!" Cat yelled

Benjamin who was starting to fall asleep then began to cry. "Go to timeout" Tori said "And then you're going straight to your nap"

Cat burst into tears "No! That's no fair I just don't want him!"

Tori shook her head before taking Cat's hand and putting her in the corner. Of course Cat wanted to be stubborn and kept fighting against Tori as soon as Tori sat her down she turned around and ran away.

Tori caught her before she ran up stairs to her room and spanked her bottom three times. "Now you have three extra minutes" she said over okay both her babies crying as she put Cat back in the corner.

"You are sitting in the corner for not listening and yelling" Tori said before taking Benji from Jade and rocking him.

"Shhhhhh you're okay" Tori said to her son as he quieted down.

Jade got Cat when she stopped crying and began to suck her thumb which she does a lot now because Tori and Jade took her pacifier away all together because she's way too big for it.

"Tell me why you got upset" Jade said as she took Cat's thumb out her mouth

"I wanted to show you and Benji ruined it. I like it when its just me and Mama" Cat sniffed

"Baby I know you miss when Mama had one on one time with only you but Benji is still very young I can't just leave him alone to cry. Would you like it if Mommy or I did that to you?"

"No"

"You have to use your words Cat you can't yell and have tantrums you aren't a baby anymore you're a big girl"

"If I came out of your belly you'd play with me more" Cat said sadly

Now Jade realizes what this is about. Benji being biologically Jade's baby and also looking just like her has made it hard for Cat. Cat knows Tori didn't carry her but she still looks like Tori because of what they did but it hurts her to see the bond Jade and Benjamin have.

"Baby that's not true. No matter who's belly you came from you'll always be my first baby girl. You're my baby even if you aren't the youngest anymore. Mama doesn't love you any less because we don't have the same blood. Blood doesn't make a family do you understand?"

"Yes" Cat said

"Can I have a hug?" Jade asked

Cat hugged Jade and Jade kissed Cat's cheek. "I love you"

"Love you. I'm sorry"

"It's okay honey now Mama has to feed Benji but Mommy's going to take you to your nap okay?"

"Okay" Cat said

Jade took Benji to finish feeding him while Tori picked up Cat and took her to her room. "Have a good nap baby. When you wake up maybe you can Mama can take a walk" Tori said before kissing Cat's cheeks and laying her down in bed to take her leggings off.

"Good night baby girl"

**Next chapter will be four months later and they gang will prepare to move to Paris! Will Robbie go with them! Cat will start to love Benji!**

**-Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**JADE:**

Now that Tori has been in Paris filming for four months with a break the first week of every month Jade is on a very strict schedule especially since she has a concert tonight and its cold this November so everything is just out of control.

Jade smiled at Benji who's gotten so big. His hair just like Jade's is growing so fast at only four months so sometimes Jade has to pinn his hair back because Benji chews on it or cries when its in his eyes.

Benji's still sleeping right next to Jade now that he's almost five months he's beginning to scoot so he always moves out of his mini crib by Jade's bed.

Jade kissed Benji's cheek before calling Tori on skype. Tori answered on the first ring. "Good morning love" Tori said with a big smile on her face "You just made my morning"

"Good morning superstar" Jade said

"Jade I know its early but what is this I see everywhere with you not only cursing out this poor paparazzi man but insulting him?"

Jade smirked she may have a soft side when it comes to her kids especially Benji but she's still the sassy bitchy chick almost everyone knows her as.

"Tori you didn't hear all the shit he was talking about you"

"Ah ah ah it wasn't all about me so don't bring me into it" Tori said

"You know how I am when people bring my looks into things not only did he talk about the way I looked but He said Benji looks like a garbage pale kid! How the fuck does a grown man call a baby garbage?"

"Okay okay I get it. So how is Cat doing with pre-school?"

Jade froze. She didn't want to put Cat into pre school before they moved which is soon because their mansion in Paris which is only a little bigger than the mansion they have now and its brown in the front instead of white like they have now. It looks more homey.

It's a good French emersion pre-school. Cat is now fluent in Spanish but still is having problems with French so this school was perfect. Jade took Cat a few times and she always had a tantrum or Jade had to pick her up early because the crying wouldn't stop and it got even harder when Tori left so Jade has been caring for Cat and Benji for a week with Cat not going to pre-school since she started in October.

"She hasn't been back for a week" Jade said quickly

"What? Jade why?"

"She was always crying and you not being here and my mom and dad are in Costa Rica makes it way harder so I let her stay"

"Well that is ending today please bring her" Tori said "You said you'd take her for me"

"Fine" Jade said not even in the mood to argue

"So how are you doing? Don't you have a concert today?"

"Yes"

"Jade what's the matter are you upset with me?" Tori asked

"No I just miss you" Jade said "I really miss I thought I would be okay with a week every month but I miss you"

"Oh I miss you too love. I love you"

"I love you too" Jade said not even noticing Benjamin sitting up and beginning to cry

"I'll call you and Cat this afternoon I miss her"

"Okay Love see you" Jade said before hanging up. Putting her phone down and picking up Benji and put him on her lap.

"Oh what's the matter Benji Bear? Mama's right here" she said before she kissed his cheek and began to unhook her bra from under her pajama shirt to begin breastfeeding him and putting him in a little sling so she could have her hands free.

After Jade fed Benji she laid him down on his bed and got dressed into jeans and a black sweater and black uggs.

"Okay lets change that diaper" Jade said after grabbing a diaper and wipes to change Benji out of his footie pajamas and un tapping his diaper.

Jade dressed Benji in a black shirt with mickey mouse on it and jeans with little converse. "Oh you're so cute!" Jade said when Benji began to laugh

Jade put Benji in a carrier strapped to her chest before going to Cat's room where's she's sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Her room only has her bed, toys, and clothes.

Jade put Cat's outfit together which is a sparkly hot pink dress with black tights and her sparkly hot pink uggs. It's only 6:45 and Cat's pre-school goes from 8:45AM-1:45PM so she gets to sleep a little longer.

Jade went downstairs and across the house to the kitchen and heated up Benji's sweat potato puree that she made for him yesterday.

"Lets get you in your highchair and then you're going to sit in your swing while Mama gets sissy ready" Jade said

"Aba baba" Benji said

"Oh is that right? Do you think you're going to crawl today?" Jade asked as she strapped him into his highchair and began to feed him.

After a two minute feed Benji fell asleep for his morning nap and Jade posted a picture of him on Instagram as he slept in his swing before she went to wake up Cat.

She kissed Cat's cheek before she picked her up. "Good morning baby"

"Hi Mama" Cat said

"Baby Mama has to tell you something….you know how Mama said you could take a break from school?" Jade asked

Cat nodded and smiled "Yeah"

"Well today that break has ended. You have to go back to school and be good. If you're good I'll take you out for ice cream okay?"

"No Mama!" Cat cried before she began to cry "I wanna stay like Benji"

"Cat please be good if you act up your going to be grounded and you can explain your actions to Mommy" Jade said

"But I don't wanna goooo!" Cat cried

"You can bring your doggy" Jade said

"But Mommy said I can't"

"Well Mama thinks if it'll make you feel better you can have it" Jade said before she helped Cat get dressed

Jade put Cat's long hair in a French braid before bringing her downstairs and letting her have her cereal with banana and orange juice.

"Mama is Adrian going to be at school?" Cat asked

Andre enrolled Adrian in pre-school too and also barely goes but she goes more than Cat does. "Yes she will" Jade said hoping she's right as made herself a bowl of cereal.

When everyone finished eating Cat put on her button up coat white coat while Jade changed Benji's diaper. The baby is fussy now.

"Oh don't be sad. You didn't have a nice nap did you?" Jade said as she tapped up Benji's dry diaper and put his pants back on.

Jade zipped Benji up in his brown one piece coat with bear ears before slipping his soother in his mouth. "All better" Jade said as she wiped Benjamin's tears.

"I'm ready Mama" Cat said as she put her little Princess Sophia backpack on.

"Okay lets go" Jade said after she put her things in her purse and strapped Benji to a carrier on her chest.

Jade drove as close as she could to the school before they had to walk the three blocks and of course the paparazzi had to follow them.

"Attendez Mama à venir vous faire" Jade said to Cat in French before she got out the car. Cat waited in the car like Jade said

"Good morning Jade!" one man said while taking a video of her

Jade waved before unbuckling Cat and letting her out. Jade strapped the carrier to herself before getting Benji. "Four months guys four months hold off on the flash please" Jade said as she strapped Benjamin into the carrier

"Hi Karina!" One woman said as she took pictures of Cat

Cat waved shyly and stayed close to Jade. "Il est bien bébé" Jade said to her daughter as she locked the car (It's okay baby)

"Ils sont trop vieux Mama" Cat whined (They are too loud Mama)

"Listen I'm taking her to school and you cannot follow us there. So take your pictures and leave please" Jade said

Jade and Cat smiled for some pictures and the paparazzi agreed to leave them alone.

Cat had tears running down her face as soon as they got into the classroom.

"Hey don't cry. You have doggy and I see Adrian! Mama will be back in a few hours I promise"

"Okay" Cat sniffed

"I love you" Jade said before she kissed Cat on the lips

"Love you" Cat said before running to Adrian

Jade drove to the site where she's supposed to be performing tonight and put Benji in the carrier after she fed him for a few minutes in the car.

Jade rocked a little in hope that Benjamin will fall asleep as she walked inside the large stadium.

Chris greeted Jade with a hug around Benji. "There will be over eight hundred people here today" Chris said as he and Jade approached the stage

"Wow its huge" Jade said

"Yes considering the climbing incident we had last time I think this will be better" Chris said "Are the kids coming tonight?"

"I have to bring them I think they can stay in the back and Benji can come up a few times he has baby headphones to block out the noise" Jade said

**TORI:**

Tori decided to skype Jade and Cat at 3:00PM.

Tori smiled when she saw her baby girl on her laptop screen. "Mommy!" Cat yelled

"Hi baby! What're you doing?" she asked

"I was helping Mama watch Benji. He was crying and I gave him his pacifier" Cat said "And at school today I drew you a picture and read a book in French"

"Did you? Good job baby. Are you having fun at school?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the new house" Cat said

"Mommy misses you and Benji" Tori said

"I miss you too. Benji crawled to me today!" Cat said. Tori heard Jade tell her in French that she wasn't supposed to say that yet.

Now they're even. Jade missed Cat's first crawls and now she missed Benjamin's. She missed her family so much.

"Don't cry Mommy" Cat said

Tori wiped her tears "I'm sorry. Mommy's okay she just misses you but I'll see you soon. I love you"

"Love you Mommy"

**Are you guys still enjoying this story? I've been considering deleting this one. **

**-Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

**TORI**

**ALMOST TWO YEARS LATER**

Tori sat up in their new Paris home and raised an eyebrow when she saw her five year old daughter in bed next to her and her wife isn't even in the room.

Tori rubbed Cat's back and ran her fingers through her messy ponytail. "Karina. Wake up we're buying our Christmas tree today" Tori said as she put her daughter on her lap. Cat wrapped her arms around Tori's neck. "Where's Mama?" she asked

"I don't know lets go find her" Tori said as she got up with Cat on her hip and walked down their hallways and downstairs to the kitchen where she heard Benjamin laughing and Jade talking.

Benji and Jade are very very close. So close that sometimes Tori has to cut in. Benjamin is attached to Jade. He cries when she puts him down, he hates to be away from her, and Jade is still breastfeeding him. Now that he's two its starting to get out of hand not the breastfeeding but his actions.

Cat doesn't have as many jealously issues she actually likes to help take care of Benji. She's in kindergarten now but she's ready for her holiday break coming up.

Tori walked into their large kitchen with Cat to see Jade with Benji on her hip while she stirs his oatmeal with bananas and blue berries. Benji's crazy hair is long and thick just like Jade's and goes down to the middle of his back. Jade refuses to cut it so she or Tori usually braid it back in two or four tight cornrows. He looks exactly like a cute boy version of Jade. This morning its out and all over the place though.

"Looks its Mommy!" Jade said as she put Benji's food on his highchair tray "Hi baby" Jade said before she kissed Cat on the lips. "Did you have a nice sleep. Your brother woke up early"

"Good morning love" Tori said before she kissed Jade and gave her Cat and then took Benji. Benji whimpered and reached for Jade.

"Hey can you give Mommy kisses?" Tori asked before she kissed Benji's cheek

Benji kissed Tori. "Oh thank you baby boy" Tori said before she put Benji in his highchair.

"Mommy are we going to get a big tree?" Cat asked as she ate

"Yes we are. We have the space for it" Tori said

"Then we'll have to get all the decorations" Jade said

Jade took Cat and helped her get ready after she grabbed her clothes and Tori took Benji. He was not happy about being separated from Jade and threw a tantrum.

"Mama!" Benji screamed as Tori laid him down on his toddler bed began to take off his pajamas. "Shhhh! Mama's right next door just let Mommy change you. It would be quicker if you went poop on the potty" Tori said as she pulled Benji's shirt over his head.

"I wan my Mama" Benji sniffed before he put his thumb in his mouth

Tori rubbed his stomach before she untapped his diaper and lifted his legs up to wipe him clean before tapping up the diaper and throwing it away. Tori then slipped a diaper under Benji and applied powder before tapping it up.

Tori dressed Benjamin in long johns under his adidas sweatpants before putting on his jacket to match and then his black coat and little black ugg snowboots.

"See all done" Tori said as she lifted Benji into her arms and kissed his cheek. Benji leaned Tori as she brought him to her and Jade's room where Cat is all ready in her bright pink snow suit and black boots and Jade in a black coat and pants with black snow boots.

"Are you ready to go?" Jade asked as she took Benji from Tori. "Were you crying?" she asked as she wiped Benji's tears

"He got a little upset when you left" Tori said

"Oh you're just tired waking up early like that. I'll feed him and he'll sleep in the car" Jade said as she brought Benji over to the white rocking chair in the room

"Mommy there's so much snow outside!" Cat said

"I know we get to play in it soon" Tori said as she put Cat's hair in low ponytail before putting her hat on

**JADE:**

Benji fell asleep from breastfeeding and Jade put a pacifier in his mouth before buckling him into his carseat in the back while Tori buckled Cat in.

"We need to get stockings too" Tori said "And maybe some wrapping paper. We need to get our house decorated for the holidays since the Christmas party is at our house this year"

Now that Robbie is single he moved to Paris with the gang. Andre also moved here and Beck had to because of Showtime like Tori.

Cat fell asleep during their thirty minute drive to the Christmas tree farm. Its outside but there are tents were customers can buy other things like hot chocolate and deserts.

"Karina…wake up baby" Jade said as she rubbed Cat's knee. Cat whined and looked around. "We're getting our tree baby" Tori said

Jade got out the car after parking and opened the door to Benjamin's side. She smiled when Benji rubbed his eyes and began to suck on his soother which are exactly like Cat's old one with the monkey attached.

"Hi baby boy. Did you sleep well?" Jade asked Benji as she unbuckled him and put him on her hip before grabbing his carrier and strapping him to her chest. She can hear Cat crying on the other side.

"Mama I want you to hold me" Cat cried as Tori moved Cat to her hip

"Baby I'm holding your brother right now" Jade said. The paparazzi isn't at the tree farm but Jade knows better they'll be here.

"You always hold him. Hold me!" Cat said reaching for Jade

"Karina Mommy has to hold you right now. I need you to be a big girl" Jade said "We're going to pick a tree come on"

Its freezing outside so Jade and Tori decided to go the treat section when Cat stopped crying.

"You want hot chocolate?" Jade asked Benji as she fixed his little hat

"Out" Benji said from behind his pacifier

"You can get out later baby' Jade said

Tori, Cat, Jade and Benji sat a small table with hot chocolate and ginger bread muffins.

"Mommy I want that big tree" Cat said pointing at a large big buffy tree

"Oh that looks like a perfect tree" Tori said

"Maybe we won't be here for long" Jade said as she popped a piece of muffin in Benji's mouth "Its freezing anyway"

"Don't run too fast!" Tori yelled after Benji and Cat as they ran to the large tree Cat pointed out. "I think this is the one" Tori said

"I love it" Jade said "We'll have to get like three hundred lights for it though"

"Our tree" Benji said as he touched it with his gloved hands

**TORI:**

Tori dressed the kids in their Christmas footie pajamas before they decorated the tree. It was mostly Jade and Tori putting it together but the kids had fun watching.

"Mommy can I turn the lights off like last year?" Cat asked

"Cat remember we said you'd take turns with Benji so this year he gets to do it. You put the star on the top already baby"

"Okay" Cat said before going over to Jade and helping her with the lights.

"Mommy up" Benji said as he walked over to Tori with his arms up

"What do you say?" I asked

"Please" Benji said

"Good job" Tori said as she lifted him up onto her hip "You see all the lights? Here we have to take a picture with your sister"

"Can I hold him?" Cat asked reaching for Benji

"Okay but be gentle" Tori said as she gave Benji to Cat. Benji clung to Cat in fear she'll drop him.

"Oh you two are such cuties" Jade said as she took pictures

"Okay Benji its time for you to do the honors" Jade said as she picked up Benji and took him over to the light switch.

Benji turned the light off and the tree's bright lights shined throughout the room. "Wow!" Cat said "It's so pretty!"

"I know look at how big" Jade said as she put Benji down and he ran to the tree with his sister

"Now all we need to do is get presents" Tori whispered to Jade

"I miss when we used to have sex every single night until sunrise and then we'd sleep and repeat" Jade said as she straddled Tori dressed in nothing but a black lace bra and panties

"You mean before we had Cat? And before you went on tour?" Tori asked with a moan as Jade began to nip and kiss at her neck

"Maybe. Or maybe we just need to have more sex" Jade said before kissing Tori roughly on the lips

"I like that idea" Tori whispered between kisses

"Oh really well-"

"Mommy?" Cat said as she opened the door…..

**I have great news! Selbel13 and I will be partnering up and writing a story together. So please stay tuned. **

**I've changed this story to more of a series of one shots because almost every chapter is different. So please request and I'll write your ideas in. **


End file.
